To be once more
by overitall
Summary: Occurring after CoG, Clary is made to stay in Idris to assist the Clave in rebuilding. The story progresses from Jace's loneliness and Clary's longing to their final meeting before a surprise event occurs that could make their relationship stronger or tear them apart forever.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: No Music in Solitude

Six months.

Six months it has been, since the war ended; since the death of Valentine Morgenstern; since Clarissa Morgenstern chose Jace Herondale over everything. It has been six months since Jace had seen Clary; since he had held her in his arms; since he had told her he loved her, and she returned the words he had hoped to hear.

Because of her unique gift for creating new runes, Clarissa was insisted to stay in Idris to create the new wards, for the Glass Towers, that had been torn down during the battle for Idris. Clary had eagerly agreed; she loved Idris. But Jace was not allowed to remain in Idris for the inquisitor feared her distraction. He had to return to the institute, which he reluctantly did after Clary asked him to go quietly. She assured him that she would be home "to him" soon.

Now it has been six months with no contact to Idris whatsoever and Jace has been the loneliest he has ever been. He was around his family, the Lightwoods, but at the same time, he was alone. Isabelle had Simon; Alec had Magnus; Maryse had her husband, Robert; and even Clary's mother Jocelyn had her love, Luke. Everyone tried their best to make him feel better, but no matter how hard they tried, Jace always felt like a third wheel.

He, starting months before, began keeping more and more to himself, even more than how normally was, which caused the others to worry. Jace spent most of his time wearing himself out training, torturing himself into boredom in the library, or alone on the roof. Maryse Lightwood was upset most by the change if only because of the silence.

There was never that many people in the institute. Simon and Isabelle generally kept to themselves and Alec almost never there anyways, so the silence was not necessarily from the lack of people noise, but from the lack of music flowing through the Institute's halls.

Maryse used to come home everyday to the soft sound of Jace on the piano. The music would flow from his fingers through the institute and bring a sense of happiness and peace to the stone citadel. She could walk up to the library and just stand at the door and watch Jace sit up straight, relaxed at the piano and watch his hands glide gracefully along the keys with his eyes closed with skill, his slim fingers producing music throughout the whole room. He would actually appear at peace; full of passion. Maryse could actually smile at the peacefulness of her son.

But now, the silence was almost disturbing; nerve-racking. Maryse walked up the stairs with half hopes, but as she approached the library doors, as always she found them closed before her; no sound flowing through the doors at all.

Maryse pushed open the oak doors and found the room totally silent, the windows closed to the beautiful day, the sun shining through the red curtains, casting a bright red glow on the carpet. She walked in and uncovered the piano. Running her fingers along the flat top and keys, a layer of dust stuck to her skin.

Maryse sighed deeply, recovered the piano, and pulled the oak doors closed behind her after taking one last longing look towards the instrument that used to bring so much peace to Jace Herondale.

She walked downstairs again and approached the training room. She already knew that that was where Jace was going to be, but the sounds of the high intensity training Jace has been putting himself through confirmed her assumptions.

There Jace was, as Maryse looked in the window to the gym from the hallway, shirtless and in a comfortable pair of sweatpants, pounding with all his might on a hanging, sand-filled, punching bag, He seemed so angry, physically punishing himself, but Maryse knew her son better than that.

She was his mother in all but blood and she could tell that Jace had not slept well or been happy in months; the hollows of his longing expression along told her that. And she knew exactly what was holding him back. He missed the girl he loved; he missed Clarissa Morgenstern. It had been too long since he had contact with her. Maryse knew exactly what it was like to be in love and then be separated. She knew Jace and Clary's story and held it close to her heart; she knew everything they had gone through. Their separation had happened so quick, they hadn't even had the time to be at peace with each other in their hearts.

Maryse turned to leave her son in peace, hoping that he may find some soon, and Jace noticed the movement in the window. He turned with inhuman speed to watch her leave. Jace let out a deep sigh and returned to the sand bag. His hands dripped blood from the excessive pounding and his muscles screamed at him to stop, but this training, this pain, was the only release he had from the constant stream of thoughts he had about a certain flame-haired Morgenstern.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the super super late update. New computer. It took me a while to get the hang of the new system. thanks for the reviews...

NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE BELONGS TO ME!

Chapter 2: No Sound but the Wind

Six months.

Stuck in Idris for six months was driving Clarissa Morgenstern crazy. She loved the glorious glass city, home to every shadowhunter in the world, but Clary did not feel at home there. She missed the city she grew up in, she missed her mother and Luke, and she missed her best friend, Simon, and the Lightwoods.

But the one person the Clary missed the most was the blond boy the introduced this whole world to her, who had taught her that she could be loved. Jace Herondale.

Clarissa longed to be back in the arms of the man she loved. She was pulled away thinking that she would only be gone for a little while but no. Six months with no contact. She had no idea if Jace missed her like she missed him.

Day in and day out for six months, Clary gave presentations before the council and the high inquisitor about all the changes they wanted her to make. On her off time, Clarissa either trained or she sat in her room in the newly renovated Fairchild manner, alone.

Clarissa was given the choice which of the three manors she wanted built for her to live in while she was in Idris; the Morgenstern, Wayland, or Fairchild. This helped prove that the council was not planning to let her leave any time soon. The other two manors held too many bad memories for her and Jace both. She had hoped that Jace would join her in Idris when the construction was complete but the inquisitor kept avoiding the subject. Obviously they did not want her distracted.

During the long days, Clarissa was a constant annoyance to the council and they begged the inquisitor to let her go; they needed her skill, but not her spiteful annoyance. They, themselves, realized that she had been stuck in Idris for far too long. But the inquisitor was too afraid that she would never help them again.

He would try his best to keep Clarissa in Idris to fortify it as long as possible. But he hated to see what he was doing to the bright spirit of the girl he first invited to stay in the glass city.

Her bright fiery hair had faded into a dull ginger; the dark shadows under her eyes represented her lack of sleep in the months spent in the glass city. She had become stingy and stubborn; her actions and attitude unpredictable.

After a while, since he wanted her to stay in Idris so bad, the inquisitor was instructed to watch over Clarissa. For the one week the he watched over her in secret he watched her go about her daily routine.

By day, every day, she would get up in the morning from a restless sleep, and take a shower. Then she would get ready and proceed to the council building and either get her next task or present the completion of another, sometimes both. After her meetings, she would go home to her family's manor and trained for hours and hours on end, and then she would sit up in the study and work of her tasks set by the council and work into the late hours of the night.

At the point that Clarissa went to bed, the inquisitor would return to his own manor.

One more day and then the inquisitor could stop being a babysitter. He hated this part of the job, having to hide from a mere girl in his own city.

He went through the next day as usual but noticed a small change in her attitude. She seemed to be in a rush to get back to the manor. He did not know why but he felt like she almost had a little bit of the happiness that had been drained from her spirit.

When the sun began to set, the inquisitor watched Clary come out of her bedroom wearing her shadow hunter gear, the tight black leather hugging her skin tight. The inquisitor could not help but notice the outline of all the muscles and curves of her body from the months of training, despite the lack of light.

Clary kept to the shadows and the inquisitor followed behind her making sure that she never saw him. Her senses were heightened he was sure, but keeping downwind from her would help him.

He followed her all the way outside of the city. She seemed to be headed towards the mirror lake. That was utterly odd. But he followed her all the way there.

Clarissa disappeared over the hill and he was afraid that he had lost her or that he had been discovered, but when he came over the hill the inquisitor immediately felt like he was intruding on some deep moment of tranquility in the Morgenstern girl.

She had knelt down on the bank of the lake and in her hand; he noticed a shiny object that he guessed to be a stele. He watched as she placed the tip of the stele to the ground and began drawing small rune in the sand. He could not make out what the rune meant but when a bright light shined and a hazy image appeared, the inquisitor was in shock.

The angel Urethral appeared before Clarissa Morgenstern. What business did the angel have with this girl, none the less a Morgenstern?

The inquisitor moved close enough to eaves drop on the conversation between the angel and Clary.

"…and the good news?" Clarissa asked, sounding worried.

"The Herondale boy awaits eargerly for your return, Madame Morgenstern. Raziel had nothing to do with your separation. He does not want you to think that he took him from you out of spite for your wish for your lover's life." The inquisitor was amazed at eh angelic voice in this angel. And why did he call her "Madame Morgenstern"?

"Thank you for all your help, Urethral." After his nod, Clarissa ran her booted foot across the rune in the sand and the angel disappeared. The inquisitor thought that Clary would just go back home but she didn't.

For a while she just stood there, on the bank of the lake. She said one word that made the inquisitor totally understand Clarissa's journey.

"Jace."

The wind blew her hair around her shoulders and behind her like flames licking her flesh. And the night grew silent in acceptance of her silent vigil.


	3. Chapter 3

I am sorry that it took me so long to update. I had some much work to do with college recommendations to get and school work to finish... I final yhad time to sit and write some tonight. Thank you to all my followers and please remember to leave reviews... they help me get better :)

***note: I OWN NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS... JUST THE STORY LINE***

Chapter 3: The Song of Two Hearts

Six months apart and they have not heard from each other or seen each other.

A scam by her friends and parents, she thought.

A scam by the Clave, he thought.

But a scam by neither was present in the lives of Clarissa Morgenstern, stuck in Idris or the life of Jace Herondale at home in the city.

Jace silent in his own retreat; Clarissa alone with the company of the angels, they longed to be in each other's arms for the first real time since that dreadful night before his death.

After a couple weeks following the encounter with the angel, the inquisitor saw that Clarissa was rushing through and completing every last whim of the Clave with no complaints. She rarely slept and everyone could tell, but she snapped on anyone who asked her what was wrong with her or tried to make her sleep. The forever darkening of the shadows under her eyes became the ultimate evidence of her lack of sleep. The inquisitor knew what she was fighting for and eventually he would be forced to let her leave the city. The reconstruction and the inhibition of the new wards would soon be finished and then everything that the Clave had kept in mind when they brought Clarissa here for the first time six months before would be completed.

And Clarissa knew that her duties were almost complete.

She became snippy and after being in Idris for exactly six months and three weeks, Clarissa presented to the Clave the final product of all her hard labor. There was no evidence that a war had ever taken place and the wards were up in place. She explained to them how the new wards would work.

"They are connected to my life. As long as I am alive, this rune," pointing to the carefully scripted rune on her breast, "the exact same one that is one every glass tower in Idris, will always remain standing. The wards cannot be broken by ANY means and will keep out anything that has intent to be a threat to Idris. Including demons and rogue ShadowHunters. As long as I am alive, the wards will remain standing, and if I die, then they can fall. If I grow to have children, my first child will automatically be born with the same rune on their breast. And they shall continue the line of protectors."

"And if you shall die before an heir is born?"

"Then Jace Herondale will be dawned the new guardian. It will be impossible for both of us to die."

"I see, and then here is the deal. You, guardian of Idris, can either, stay here in Idris so that we may protect you or you can go home and take a dozen guards with you. You have officially made yourself under the Claves absolute protection. Jace Herondale will also be under our protection."

"See. No, that is not how this is going to work. First, do you not know Jace at all? He will like that even less than I will. I am going to leave Idris how I could have left a long time ago, by my own portal. And I am going back to the man that I love. You can send your guards but little do you know what I am capable of. I know that the inquisitor was instructed to follow me for the past week. I also know that he knows that I have personal connections with the angel, Urethral. That's a story worth telling. But am I going to stay with a group of ShadowHunters that have trapped me here against my will. No. I have powers that all of you are jealous of, get over it. I am not some puppet. I will not die and it will not be because you are there to protect me, it will be because of my skill, my strength. It only helps that I am under the protection of the angels. That is my connection."

And she walked out.

She ran back to her manor and she paid attention to what time it was in New York and decided that she did not really care if she arrived home in the middle of the night. Clarissa wanted more than anything to just go home.

Clarissa packed her bags and at the last minute decided that she would not leave Idris it was morning in New York. She did not want to disturb anyone at home. So she went to sleep in her bed for the last time but could not sleep out of excitement. But the Clave was not going out let her leave so easily.

Jace Herondale grew restless just sitting at home; the only one awake in the middle of the night. But he had a feeling his gut that something important had happened and he hated not knowing what. The Lightwoods, Robert and Maryse, having deep connections with the Clave, knew what had happened, Jace knew it.

The same morning that Clary was supposed to return, although he did not know of that at the time, decided to ask them about what was going on but they avoided answering him and his siblings, who could tell something was up as well, which confirmed their suspicions.

"MARYSE! You will answer me!"

"Jace, how dare you speak to me with that tone?"

"How can you keep information from us… me… especially because the only reason I can think that you would keep this information from me is if it involved Clary."

Robert and Maryse looked from one another to him and their children and Robert nodded to Maryse.

"He deserves to know, Maryse."

Jace starred them both down until Maryse began telling her of all the happening within Idris.

"Ok. The Clave took Clarissa Morgenstern to Idris to use her for her powers to help rebuild and make improvements on the city and especially the wards. We received a raven a few days ago that Clarissa was almost finished with the final preparations of the rune she had created for the new wards around the city. We also received a raven late last night that she had finished everything in Idris and has intentions of returning home."

Jace perked up. The woman he loved was coming home.

"However, for some reason, we have been instructed to apprehend you, Jace. And take you to Idris this afternoon. The message did not say why but I do not understand why they would want us or see the need for us to take you by force."

Jace and the others looked startled. "Does the Clave not want him and Clary back together?" inquired Alec.

"I am not sure. But I for one am sick and tired of the Clave and their secrets. Clary is coming home today. You would think they would learn that we are a stubborn and powerful set of children." Growled Isabelle.

"Well before you all get into a hullabaloo, we are not going to take Jace. But when Clary gets here, you guys should go to the manor in the country for a little while until we can find out what is going on." Robert requested.

"I can tell you exactly what is going on." A voice that made Jace just stare at the wall ahead of him.

Clary.

"Clary!" Exclaimed everyone except Jace. They all surrounded her with hugs and kisses from her mother. Jace just stared at the wall and Magnus stood to the side awkwardly with Alec.

"Oh my God, Clary. You have seriously grown in these seven months. Stronger… more powerful. I can sense it." Magnus stepped forward and drew Clary into a quick hug.

"Yes. Let's just say, I used the Clave and all their resources as they used me."

Clary stared into the back of Jace's head and all the others backed away from her. Their whispers to each other to clear out died off as they all left, leaving her and Jace alone in the room.

"Jace…" Clary spoke first.

Before she could say another word, Jace was in front of her, her face in his hands, and his lips hard against hers in longing fulfilled. Clary ran her fingers through his golden hair, pulling him close to her. She pulled back for air and stared into his lonely eyes, seeing how much he has suffered, and he hers.

They both knew that they had each other once again, but could not be close enough to one another at that moment.

"Clary…" Jace whispered into the crook of her neck, as he bent down to take in her full scent.

"Shhhhh…. Jace, I know." She replied.

They just stood there, holding one another, just happy to have one another back again. But nothing would be the same. And the Lightwoods and the others would soon find out why.


	4. Chapter 4

THANKS AGAIN TO ALL MY NEW FOLLOWERS! I KNOW THIS ONE IS SHORT BUT I HAVE BIG INTENTIONS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! PLEASE LEAVE REVEIWS... should clary go find jace? or give him his space?

Chapter 4: Not the Music We Know

Clarissa sat across the living room from her mother, Luke, and the Lightwoods as she began to recap all the events of the past months. The only thing that she excluded was her secret; her connection with the angels through Urethral. She had to keep that a secret. It was bad enough that the Clave knew about her connection; she knew how that would have and did end. But with her friends and family? Clary had no idea how they would take that.

After recapping her exploits in Idris Clarissa moved onto the more delicate matter; why the Clave wanted her and Jace.

"So, let me get this straight. You… connected your life, and Jace's life, to the security of Idris?" Isabelle spoke out what everyone was thinking.

Jace, who sat in the corner of the room, just stared at Clary as she stared at him.

"No" Jace's heart lightened as she spoke the one simple word. "Just mine." And his heart sank again. "This rune," pointing to the small swirled rune on the upper portion of her breast, pulling just the hem of her vest down, "is what is inscribed upon… every... single glass tower surrounding Idris. As long as my heart beats…" She spoke staring into her hands, "Idris will never fall."

"And Jace?" Alec asked quietly.

"Only if I die, will he be able to be inscribed as the guardian of Idris. His life is in no other means connected." Clary stared at Jace, who was silent and aloof.

"So that's why the Clave wants you both. Jace mostly. You leaving Idris made them think you reckless, and your lack of training makes them think you are going to get yourself killed, which you more than likely will…" Alec spoke with an acid in his voice. Magnus elbowed him in the side to give his distaste for the comment.

"The Clave believes that my brother, Jonathan is still alive, and will want his revenge on me and Jace. We also have reason to believe that he knows about the connection between the wards and I and that he will attack soon. But as far as he knows, I am in Idris. Safe." Clary spoke.

"Then why did you leave?" Jace asked with darkness in his eyes before exiting the room.

Clary knew the truth and had come back for him. She did not understand his hostility.

"The Clave said nothing of Jonathan." Maryse Lightwood said.

"They would not have. They do not want you to know. But I do because you have the right to know."

"I think we have had enough for one night." Luke spoke authoritatively. "We seriously just need to relax and be glad that Clary is home safe. The Clave may want them and for a somewhat god reason, but their hostility is making me wonder if there is another part to the story to be discussed." He eyed Clary closely. He had always been able to read her the best. He of all the people in the room, could tell that she left something out.

The party departed; Alec and Magnus going to their apartment, Jocelyn hugging Clary tight and then leaving with Luke after his whispered in her ear that they would talk later. The rest of the Lightwoods went to their rooms, except Maryse, who stayed with Clary in the den.

"Clary. I need to talk to you."

"Jace." Clary whispered.

"Yes." After a moments silence, "He has been very lonely. Your separation has taken much out of him. And now to have all of this information put on him… sigh… he loves you and to know what you have done hurts him. He would die for you."

"I had no choice. It was the only option I saw to get home. I had myself trapped in Idris for six months with no connection to my friends, family, or the man that I love. They would not let me leave. They stalked me around Idris and I have not slept in months. They even tried to drug me. I may serve the Clave, but I sure as hell will not be their prisoner. Especially when I am who I am… and I am no longer some helpless little girl who did not believe in ghosts and demons." Clarissa knew that her anger directed towards Maryse was unnecessary. "I am sorry. My outburst was uncalled for."

Maryse then did something that Clarissa never thought she would. She hugged her. Clary could feel the tears roll from Maryse's check onto her skill. "Just bring his smile back." And she exited then room, leaving Clary to contemplate her situation.


End file.
